


mapo tofu

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinese Food, Comfort Food, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: yixing is sick and kyungsoo takes care of him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	mapo tofu

Yixing is already asleep when Kyungsoo comes home from work.

He frowns. Yixing isn’t usually the type to take naps—he barely sleeps during the night, much less during the day. He studies his boyfriend’s figure, curled up tightly under the blankets, face turned towards the wall.

A half-drunk mug of tea lies on the nightstand beside him—Kyungsoo crosses the room to pick it up, trying to determine what kind of tea it was. Citrus and the sweet scent of honey greet his nose, and he sighs as he sets it back down, toeing off his socks and sitting next to Yixing’s figure, careful not to disturb him.

A sore throat then—Yixing must be sick. In the faint light from the drawn curtains, he does look faintly flushed, hair matted to the back of his neck and his skin hot to the touch. He presses a kiss to Xing’s forehead, then gets up again to head to the kitchen, already running through recipes in his mind.   
A _mayou jitang_ , he thinks, with plenty of ginger to help his throat, and _mapo tofu_ with scallions and silken tofu because he knows Yixing always craves Chinese food when he’s feeling under the weather. He ties his apron carefully around his clothes and gets his ingredients out of the fridge, washing them thoroughly before beginning to slice. The ginger goes in first, with a generous amount of sesame oil for the _mayou jitang_. Then he starts on the _mapo tofu_ —he tosses in chopped chilies with oil, waiting until they’re fragrant before he adds the minced ginger and garlic.

Familiar aromas begin to fill the kitchen—though he doesn’t know how to cook many Chinese dishes, he knows enough from his travels with Yixing to China, and he’s well versed in which ones are his boyfriend’s favorites. When he deems everything ready, he spoons them into nice ceramic dishes, along with a generous helping of rice and carries them slowly into the bedroom. Yixing is still sleeping, though he’s turned over to his other side now, arms outstretched as if seeking warmth. Kyungsoo sets the plates down before shaking Yixing’s shoulder gently. “Hey,” he says softly, watching as his eyes flutter open slowly. “I made dinner,” he says, “your favorites.”

Yixing watches him with sleep soft eyes, hair mussed, and cheek still imprinted with lines from his pillowcase. He crumbles into Kyungsoo’s figure, arms tight around his middle, resting his head against Kyungsoo’s stomach. Kyungsoo strokes his hair lightly, feeling the silkiness of each strand. “Come on, let’s eat.”

He helps Yixing sit up properly, and feeds him mouthful by mouthful.

When they’re done, plates scraped clean, Yixing pulls him down next to him. “Thank you,” he murmurs, before he falls asleep once more. Kyungsoo smiles, heart warm, and tucks his head under Yixing’s chin, listening to Yixing’s heart beat, slow and steady, a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

>  _mayou jitang (麻油鸡汤)_ : sesame oil chicken soup


End file.
